


The way to Fingon's heart

by katnor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: Fingon comes home to something that makes him very happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny came from a discussion about the Noldor and the fact that Noldor males did the cooking.

Fingon opened the front door of the house and stopped in the doorway for a moment to breathe in the heavenly smells wafting over from the kitchen area. He was smiling as he kicked off his shoes as quietly as he could and tiptoed down the hall to peek into the kitchen. His smile grew larger as he watched the redhead currently occupied with taking out a cookie sheet from the oven. 

Fingon leaned casually against the door jamb and watched him with a tiny smirk. Maedhros had his long red hair in a messy bun and his cheeks were rosy from the heat in the kitchen. Every available surface was covered in baking trays with cooling delicacies. There were cookies of varying sizes and colours everywhere. Fingon licked his lips at the thought of all these wonderful goodies... and then Maedhros turned around to put another cookie sheet in the oven and the quiet watcher noticed his lover wasn’t wearing anything underneath the apron. 

Fingon the Valiant promptly abandoned his position at the door and reached Maedhros in three long strides, caught him by tugging on an escaping strand of hair and dipped him down into a passionate kiss right in front of the stove. The redhead flailed his arms but then settled in his lover’s grip and kissed him back enthusiastically. 

\- All this, for me? Oh Mae, you do know the way to my heart. Can I have some now? Maedhros opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by another ardent kiss. – And afterwards, maybe we can have some cookies, Fingon concluded triumphantly.  
The last cookies were forgotten and ended up setting off the smoke detector, but neither Fingon nor Maedhros minded all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> The story came about because I joked about imagining all the Fëanorians being The Naked Chef. For some reason that turned into cookies and naked Mae in the kitchen. For shame.


End file.
